marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne Carter (Earth-616)
While initially delighted with the "gorgeous" mirror, Anne soon commented that she sensed evil within the mirror. She dismissed this feeling, blaming it on her overactive imagination. At a later point, Bill found Anne staring at the mirror for over an hour, as if she was mesmerized. The sound of his voice ended her trance, and Anne figured that she must have been daydreaming. Over the following days, Anne spend increasing amounts of time staring into the mirror. Bill was concerned for her, and suggested that she should join him in a walk away from their home. Anne rudely told him to shut up, and was seemingly angered because Bill dared to give her instructions. As time went on, Anne changed. From being typically warm and cheerful, she became sullen and brooding. Bill could not explain what was happening to his wife. A month after receiving the mirror, Anne seemingly received someone's commands through the mirror. She started practicing magical rituals, reciting magical incantations, and performing fantastic rites of ancient magic. Her incantations mentioned the webs of Spiders and the teeth of Snakes. On a certain night, at midnight, an image of an unnamed "black magician" appeared in the mirror. Anne recognized him as her master, who held her in his spell. Anne's summoning rituals apparently worked. The magician wanted Anne to help him return to Earth. But he instructed her first to render Bill harmless, to prevent him from interfering with their plans. Anne called Bill, and claimed to have seen an animal crawling into one their house's rooms. Bill entered the room to investigate, and Anne locked the door behind him. Bill was trapped. Anne explained what happened to the magician. Her "master" next had her working on a resurrection incantation, which would bring him back to life. Anne called on the "dark and foreboding" Spirits to release the magician, and the magician started exiting the mirror. Within the next room, Bill had started pounding on the wall, and calling on the name of Heaven to be released. The vibrations from the pounding knocked the mirror from the wall. The mirror broke, the magician vanished, and Anne was released from his influence. She unlocked the door and released Bill. Afterwards, Anne remembered nothing from her career as a witch. But she noticed the broken mirror, and worried about suffering seven years of bad luck. Bill started laughing uncontrollably, until Anne kissed him. | Personality = *Warm and cheerful behavior under normal conditions. Sullen and brooding behavior under the magician's influence. | Powers = None | Abilities = *Anne had no particular abilities of her own. While under the influence of the magician, she received magical training. She could perform summoning and resurrections spells, and could call on dark Spirits to assist her. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *While Anne gained magical knowledge, she had lost her free will. *When her magic mirror broke, Anne seemed to suffer from partial loss of memory. She apparently forgot every spell which she had learned, and an entire month of her life was missing from her memory. Whether her memories could resurface is unknown. | Equipment = *Her magic mirror. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * History Text extracted from the Synopsis for "Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall..." in Tales to Astonish Vol 1 27 edited by Meowl | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Memory Disorders Category:Summoning Category:Resurrection